<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nurse Jess by Come_back_to_earth1191720</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920852">Nurse Jess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720'>Come_back_to_earth1191720</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff/Smut, Friends to Lovers, Pining, caretaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick hurts his back while fighting with Schmidt. Jess insists on taking care of him which Nick is very much against...at first.<br/>“I don’t know man you were right, this whole nurse Jess thing is great all the attention she’s giving me is amazing so maybe I’m faking it a little longer... can ya really blame me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Day/Nick Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The old man vs the young gymnast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Jess I told you I’m fine!” Nick groans while holding his lower back. “Nick, we all heard your spine crack an outrageous number of times. I’ve warned you idiots to stop solving your arguments by wrestling each other like children... you’re all getting too old.” Jess calls from behind as Winston and Schmidt help Nick walk from the living room to his room. “Excuse me, Jessica! I’m perfectly fine. I have the body of a young gymnast. It’s not my fault this old man insists on fighting me even though he has the body of a 70 year old smoker.” Schmidt teases as he flexes the arm not holding Nick up. “This old man can still kick your little gymnast ass!” Nick growls grabbing Schmidt’s shoulder to take him down to the ground to finish what they started.    <br/>     Instead a sharp pain shoots down his spine and his knees buckle. “Son of a bitch.” He whimpers. Schmidt and Winston grab him before he falls to the floor and quickly assist him to his bed. Once he’s laying down the pressure on his back lessons a little. “Just relax Nick, I’m going to call Sadie and have her come check on you ASAP. Until then nurse Jess is here to take care of you!” Jess says sweetly patting his leg. “Jess I appreciate it really, but it’s not necessary. I just need to take a nap and I’ll be good to go for my shift tonight.” Nick says trying to hide the agonizing pain he’s feeling at the moment. “I don’t think so mister. No work for you tonight nurse’s orders. You aren’t even getting out of bed tonight with out permission got it?” She asks sternly with her hands on her hips.  <br/>    “Jess you aren’t a nurse and I’m a grown man I don’t have to listen to you.” Nick chuckles. “Okay... I guess you’re right, but you’ll listen to your mom. And we both know she’d be on the first plane from Chicago the second she hears her baby boy is hurt.” Jess says smugly pulling out her phone. Nick sighs. “Fine you evil genius I’ll do what you say. Just don’t tell my ma.” He folds his arms over his chest. “See? That wasn’t so hard. Nurse Jess knows best!” Jess sings pinching nick’s cheeks. He swats her hands away and gives Winston and Schmidt A “help me” look to which they both purposefully ignore. “This will be great, Nick! I’ll go get some more beer and some soup and we can watch a movie and have a great night in! And I’m sure you’ll feel better before you know it!” Jess claps excitedly.  <br/>    “Okay I need you two to stay here and make sure he doesn’t get out of bed.” “Oooh sorry Jess I wish I could I feel terrible, but Kanye is going to be at this club tonight and I really feel like tonight is the night I finally fulfill my destiny of becoming his best friend.” Schmidt says staring off dreamily. “Get out of here I don’t want ya here anyway!” Nick says grumpily as Schmidt runs off to find the perfect outfit. Jess looks at Winston prepared to give him her best scary teacher look. “Don’t worry Jess. You don’t have to scare me into helping my friend. I can cancel my plans.” Winston says patting Nick on the shoulder. “Yeah you don’t have any plans huh pal?” Nick asks sympathetically. “Oh I got plans.. Bishops got all kinds of plans.” He looks between his two friends unconvincingly. They both shake their heads. “Okay damnit I don’t have plans! But if I did I’d cancel them for you.” “I appreciate that man.” Nick comforts. “Yes thank you Winston! I’ll bring you back a treat from the store.” She laughs when Winston’s eyes light up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The mind of Nick Miller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Winston takes a seat on the bed and pats his friend’s leg just as they hear Jess and Schmidt yell their goodbyes and the sound of the loft door closing. Nick immediately moves to get up groaning in pain the entire time. Winston leans forward and pushes him back to his previous position in bed with little effort. “ I don’t know why you’re acting so upset about this man. Most guys would love to have an excuse to lay out of work and have a beautiful woman take care of them.” “Yeah yeah I know, but I just hate feeling like I need someone to take care of me. I don’t want to be a burden on anyone.” Nick shrugs not mentioning the other reason he’s reluctant to have Jess look after him. “I understand that man, but this is Jess we’re talking about. She lives for this stuff you are definitely not burdening her. Did you see how excited she was to play nurse? My advice is to just try to relax and enjoy it while it lasts.”<br/>     Nick nods his head as he internally tries to calm himself down. He’s been battling some not so small feelings for Jess for a while now. He’s done a pretty good job of keeping the feelings a secret considering his track record with lying and his sweaty back. He’s pretty sure no one knows. The guys obviously know he finds Jess attractive hence having the “no nail oath” written up, but they all thought she was attractive when she moved in.. I mean they aren’t blind. The difference between him and the other two guys is the more he got to know her the more he realized she wasn’t just beautiful.. she was a genuinely amazing person too.<br/>     Coming to that realization made him pretty angry. Who did she think she was? Walking around in her colorful dresses and skirts while singing and going out of her way to make everyone’s day brighter? He decided to use that anger to help him mask the feelings that had been growing since day one. He’s able to use his whole “annoyed and grouchy roommate shtick” to excuse a lot of his weird behavior around her. For instance, when she brought Paul around and he hated him for obvious reasons he could, for the most part play it off as just him being the guy who doesn’t really like anyone. Lately, however he’s been feeling like it’s getting more and more obvious. So he’s been trying to spend less alone time with her, hoping his feelings will fade and he can stop pining over the girl across the hall.<br/>     This sudden injury has really put a wrench in his plans. Having Jess take care of him and spend so much time alone together is already making him sweat. He tries to calm himself down with Winston’s advice. She’s a recently single girl who he has pretty major feelings for and she’s looking forward to spending her Friday night taking care of him. He just needs to relax and enjoy it while it lasts, after all this will probably be the closest he’ll ever get to seeing what it would be like to be in a relationship with her.<br/>     It’s been about 30 minutes and Nick has stopped attempting to escape his own bed. He and Winston had spent half the time arguing about Nick going to the bathroom alone until Nick finally agreed to let Winston walk with him and wait at the door. “I feel like a prisoner in my own damn house!” Nick complained as he zipped up his pants. “Hey I’m sorry man, but I’m not letting you sneak out. Jess is scary when she wants to be.”<br/>    Nick understands. Jess uses her “teacher voice” on them sometimes and the way her hands find her hips and she gets this scary cold look in her blue eyes will make the hair on anyone’s arms stand. He has also recently realized after a dream he’s not particularly proud of, that he finds her “teacher voice” incredibly attractive. Now every time she uses it on them all he can see is her with a paddle in her hand in her classroom. Then he scolds himself for acting like a hormonal teenager and having fantasies about one of his best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The leaning tower of trash and the fancyman’s return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Nurse Jess is back!!” Jess sings throughout the loft as she begins putting away groceries. When she walks into Nick’s room he’s where she left him still laying in bed, but he’s stretched out over the side reaching toward his nightstand and slowly placing a spoon on top of a towering pile of dirty dishes and trash gathered from around his room.     <br/>    She watches as Winston and Nick both stare intensely at the swaying tower not even breathing from fear it’ll topple over. “What are you two-“ “SHHHH!” They both whisper angrily “We’ve gotta be close to some sort of world record over here.” Winston whispers amazed. “Maybe for the worlds filthiest room.” Jess rolls her eyes. Winston strategically places a takeout box from Hop Foo on top of Nick’s recently placed spoon.<br/>     As he’s slowly removing his hand Jess moves toward the tower “Sadie will be here any minute and I’m not letting her step foot in this this trash can you call a room until it’s clean!” “JESSICA WAIT!” Nick pleads but it’s too late. The leaning tower topples over, flinging trash all over the floor. “NOOOOO!” Winston cries as his knees hit the floor dramatically. “Winston get up. You can have these candies I got you, but only if you help me clean all of this up.” Jess says shaking the bag filled with miscellaneous gummies in front of Winston’s face.  <br/>    Winstons eyes light up as he stands and groans “he’s a grown ass man why do I gotta pick up his mess just to eat my candies I already earned?!” He stomps his foot like a child. “First off I don’t see any grown men in this room. And second Nick can’t be bending over or lifting things right now so I need you to help me.” Jess huffs, already shoving trash in a giant trash bag she’d found on the floor.<br/>“That’s not a trash bag that’s my snack bag.” Nick points to the large black trash bag in Jess’ hands. “Nicholas we have a kitchen you don’t need to keep snacks in a trash bag in your room!” Jess whines annoyed. “Schmidt doesn’t let me have those snacks he says they’re unhealthy.” Nick shrugs as if that’s a perfectly logical reason for the trash bag.     <br/>     After going to get an actual trash bag from the kitchen and cleaning for a good 15 minutes, Nick’s room looks decent enough just in time for Sadie as she knocks on the door. “Thank you Winston here’s your candies you’re off duty for the rest of the night.” Jess salutes him. Winston grabs the candies eagerly. “Anytime nurse Jess!” He says as enthusiastically as he can with a mouthful of gummy worms. “Nurse Jess is not a thing!” Nick yells after him from his bed as Winston walks off to his own room.<br/>     Jess walks back into his room with Sadie close behind her. “Hi Nicholas” Sadie says amused by his grumpy expression. “It’s nice to see you too.” She laughs. “I’m sorry Sadie thanks for coming. Ya know I just hate going to the doctor.” He mumbles embarrassed. “Well good thing I brought the doctor to you!” Jess smiles pointedly at him. Like a mother does to her child when they’re being rude in public.  <br/>     After some arguing and a lot of convincing that he can do it on his own, Nick slowly turns onto his stomach allowing Sadie to have a look. She starts at the top of his spine and presses her fingers into his back asking him every few inches if it hurts. Once she gets to his middle to lower back he winces and curses “son of a bitch” under his breath.  <br/>    She feels around a little more until she’s confident it’s just a pulled muscle. “You’ll be fine just take these pills that I definitely didn’t give you and let me know if the pain gets worse or hasn’t lessened by Monday.” She says emptying two pills from the bottle into his hand then handing the bottle to Jess. She swiftly grabs her purse and follows Jess out of the room.<br/>    When Jess comes back in Nick is holding her phone that she had left sitting on his bedside table. He looks up at her the corners of his mouth turned downward revealing his signature turtle face she secretly finds very annoyingly cute. “Jessica..” he starts. Jess rushes over to him and snatches her phone out of his hand. “Russel called... he wanted to let you know he’s really sad you had to cancel the date and he’d love to reschedule.” Nick says unamused.  <br/>    He waits for a response, but Jess just nods her head and starts typing on her phone. He tries to act cool and unbothered but his mind is racing. Why was she going on a date with her ex? Why had she kept it a secret? And why did it have to be Russel of all people.. he’d actually prefer it be Genzlinger. Sure he loved Russel and even idolized him and his success, but he was so amazing that he was really threatened by him. He was the type of man Jess deserved. A big part of him wanted her to be with him, to have the life she deserved. An even bigger part of him however, wanted her all to himself.  <br/>    After a few minutes of her typing and not responding Nick couldn’t take it anymore. “So you and Russel huh? Thought you two were over?” He says as nonchalantly as he can. Jess finally stops typing and puts her phone away. Her eyes meet his and she nibbles on her lip nervously. “Yeah I mean we were.. are over. I just ran into him the other day at the store and he wanted to catch up. He said he missed me and felt like things kinda got messy after that dinner with his ex and he wanted to try and maybe give it another shot.” Jess says eyeing nick to see his reaction.  <br/>   She knows this maybe isn’t the best idea which is why she hadn’t told anyone yet not even Cece. Nick nods his head slowly taking into account everything she had just said and also the fact that he can feel her staring at him awaiting a response. He couldn’t let his emotions spill out of him he had to keep it together. “I mean if that’s what ya want Jess. You know how I feel about him. He’s everything I aspire to be and he can treat ya good. You should call him back and tell him you can go tonight. I’ll be fine.” He says with what he hopes looks like a genuine smile.  <br/>   “No are you crazy Nick!? I am taking care of you tonight and probably the rest of the weekend too. I just texted him and told him we’d reschedule once you’re feeling a little better. Now enough about Russel. Sadie was just telling me a hot bath with epsom salt might help soothe your back so I’m going to go get that started for you and then we can watch sports and drink beer and whatever else will make you feel better!” She says perkily.  <br/>     Once he hears the water running he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Russell wants to get back together with her. He can’t really be upset he knew she was too amazing to be single for long. He convinces himself that it’s for the best. If she’s in a relationship maybe she’ll be around a little less and she’ll seem even more unattainable and he’ll finally get over her.<br/>     She comes back in her hair now tied up in a messy bun and her soft pink robe tied around her waist. His eyes trail up the length of her soft pale legs and his stomach flips like it always does when she wears that stupid thing. He needs to burn it. She pulls a beer out from where she was hiding it behind her back and sings “Tada” he shakes his head chuckling at her silliness and who is he kidding.. he’s never getting over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bath time pogos and a little white lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Nick takes the beer from her and then she’s at his side wrapping her tiny arms around his torso and he freezes, holding his arms up ghosting over her skin afraid to touch her. Unable to breathe his voice shaky he mutters confused “uhh Jess?” “Yeah?” She asks sweetly and starts to gently pull him up and then he realizes what she’s doing. “Oh sorry I thought you were giving me an awkward hug for a second.” He laughs nervously. “I got it Jess you don’t gotta-“ “Nick this weekend will be much easier for both of us if you stop insisting on doing everything your own and just let me take care of you.” She cuts him off and stands him up.  <br/>     He sighs and decides to swallow his pride when his back throbs from not laying down anymore. He throws his arm over her shoulder and she inches him toward the bathroom.<br/>When they reach the bathroom he expects her to shut the door behind her so he can figure out how to fumble out of his clothes, but to his surprise her tiny hands grasp the bottom of his shirt and slowly begin to raise it up.  <br/>    She looks up at him when he makes no move to help her and says “up” and he’s frozen in place. He can feel the pool of sweat forming at the back of his shirt and she’s staring at him so intensely, her hands grazing against the skin on his stomach. “Nick really? I know I snapped at you to let me help, but you don’t have to be stubborn. Just raise your arms up.” He nods his head frantically unable to speak and does as he’s told. His arms reach toward the ceiling and she’s pulling his shirt higher fingers brushing against his chest on the way up. <br/>     She stands on her toes to get the shirt the rest of the way off and her mouth is impossibly close to his. His eyes are glued to her lips and if she were there a second longer he wouldn’t have been able to fight the urge to kiss her anymore. “Okay so now for the tricky part” she says bringing him out of his thoughts. She taps her chin in thought. He tilts his head confused until he follows her eyes and sees she’s looking down at his pants. “Jess it’s fine I can just take a bath later really.” “No. It’s fine... I mean nurses do this kinda stuff all the time.” She says voice small and unsure. “I’ll just like close my eyes yeah?” She asks as her hands fumble with the button of his jeans.  <br/>    She shakily unzips him and oh my god his worst nightmare is happening. He feels himself getting hard under her touch. This can’t be happening to him. He grabs her hands quickly just as she begins to tug them down. “Wait!” He croaks out. She looks up at him concerned. “Nick what’s-?” “Shh” he cuts her off. Even her voice is making it worse. He squeezes his eyes shut forcing images of Winston, Schmidt, and his mother into his mind.  <br/>   Jess tilts her head trying to figure out what’s going on until her eyes travel lower and she sees a small tent formed at the crotch of his jeans. Her mouth falls open at the realization. “Oh my god” she whispers shocked. And covers her eyes. “Jess wait! I didn’t mean to.. it’s been a little while and... these pills are messing with me.” He spurts out quickly. He closes his eyes again not ready to see the disgusted look on her face. “It’s okay, Nick I know you can’t help it.”  <br/>     He peeks one eye open and he’s met with a genuine smile and instantly feels calmer. “Thank you for not freaking out... I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to creep you out or anything.” She pats him on the shoulder. “Oh please. Sure I was a caught off guard, but I mean you get use to it living with three men. I mean Winston pogos me like every few months.” She laughs and then he lets out a relieved laugh too.<br/>    He thought he had ruined everything, but of course she’s understanding and considerate like always. “Wanna try this one more time? She asks giggling. “Yeah I guess. Just don’t go so slow and close your eyes.” He says immediately going back to imagining the least sexy things he can. She nods her head and closes her eyes. She grabs the waist band of his jeans, thumbs reaching in beneath the band of his underwear too as she pulls them both down in one fluid motion. She opens her eyes but makes sure to keep eye contact with him the entire time as she helps him into the bath.<br/>     Once he’s settled in she leaves him to relax. He looks around the room for the first time and notices the candles she’s placed throughout. He sips his beer and let’s himself sink further into the bath. He’d never admit it but he’s very thankful Winston and Jess finally talked him and Schmidt into getting the bathtub.  <br/>    The hot water is already working wonders on his back not to mention the pills Sadie had given him were definitely helping.<br/>After about 30 minutes Jess knocks on the door and peeks her head in. “How are you feeling?” “Good. Really good Jess thank you. I’m already feeling much better.” He says smiling wider when her face lights up and she does a little dance, obviously very proud of herself. “Alright alright nurse Jess, I think I’m ready to get out now.” He chuckles. “Great cause dinner is ready and the bulls game is already on.”  <br/>    She grabs a towel and looks away as she attempts to help him up. “Hey jess hope you don’t mind I grabbed some of that- well hello what do we have here?” Schmidt asks accusingly. Jess rolls her eyes at him. “Will you stop being you for one second and just come help me?” Jess asks annoyed. “Of course Jessica! Did you really think I’d pass up the chance to finally see Nick’s penis!? I may not have met Kanye tonight but I can still fulfill one destiny!” He says excitedly making his way toward Nick. “Nope” Nick says back before grabbing the towel out of Jess’ hands and covering himself as he stands up quickly.  <br/>    He takes a second the pain not as bad but still unpleasant. “Oh really Nicholas you’d rather hurt your back even more than to just let your best friend see your penis?!” Schmidt yells throwing his hands up angrily and storming out of the bathroom. Jess looks at Nick worried. “Are you okay?!” She asks eyes wide. “Yeah Jess I’m okay that bath really helped. I think I can even manage putting my clothes on myself... it may take a little longer but I got it.” She looks at him skeptically. “I swear I’ll let you know if I need help okay?” “Okay.” She agrees.<br/>     Once he’s changed into some boxers and a tshirt he calls her name and she’s in the room not a second later. His heart feels like it’s going to explode. He’s never had anyone take such good care of him. Even his ma tended to make things about her more or less leaving him to take care of her instead.  <br/>    They decide to eat in his room instead of the living room to save him the trouble of having to walk back and forth. He hadn’t thought much of it until he realized she intended on joining him. She doesn’t even ask. Almost like it’s a normal thing she does every night as she crawls beside him under the covers.  <br/>    Her bare legs brush up against his and he feels the hair on his legs instantly stand. He’s trying to get his breathing under control and not think about how she’s still in that soft ass robe and he’s almost successful but then she’s leaning toward him. Her whole body hovering over him as she reaches for his bowl on his bedside table. He bites the inside of his cheek when the smell of her shampoo fills his nostrils. “Here ya go” she says unaware of the torture she’s putting him through. He takes the bowl from her and begins eating his soup to give him something to do rather than think about the fact that his dream girl is pressed up beside him in his bed.<br/>     They watch the game on Schmidt’s laptop and even though Jess finds basketball completely boring she watches the whole game never interrupting or complaining. Knowing she’s doing this all for him makes his feelings for her that much stronger and he knows he’s getting in too deep.  <br/>     He knows he should stop this before he does something he’ll regret, but he can’t bring himself to. When the game ends and he turns to give her a high-five for their victory, he finds her sleeping peacefully glasses still on her face. He quietly moves the laptop and takes her glasses off for her. He watches her for a while. Arguing with himself over whether or not he should wake her up so she can go into her own room. They’ve passed out on the couch together plenty of times, but this feels a lot more intimate. His selfishness wins over his nervousness. And he moves in a little closer. He places and arm around her waist softly. Careful not to wake her up. And then he falls into the best sleep he’s had in his life.<br/>     When he wakes up she’s got her head on his chest and her leg and arm wrapped around him, hugging him like a koala to a tree. He’s so captivated by how beautiful she looks in the morning that it takes him a while to realize his back is barely hurting at all. All that remains is a small, dull soreness.  <br/>    He’s staring at her lips imagining a world where this is a normal morning. A world where he could just lean a few more inches in and kiss her. Then her eyes open and he shuts his quickly, trying and failing to act asleep. Jess blushes and bites her lip when she realizes what he’s doing. Was he just watching her sleep? Maybe Cece was right maybe he did have a thing for her... or maybe she was just reading into things too much once again. She decides to spare him any more embarrassment after last nights events and plays along. “Nick” she whispers shaking him lightly.  <br/>    She bites her lip to hold back a smile when he opens his eyes slowly and stretches. She fights the urge to roll her eyes at his attempt at acting. Instead she lets it go and asks him how he’s feeling. He’s about to tell her he feels like a million bucks when her phone rings. She picks it up and his stomach drops when he hears Russell’s name leave her mouth. “Yeah I know I’m sorry too. Hm? Oh Umm tonight?”    <br/>   She looks at Nick and then places the phone  to her chest. “It’s Russell he wants to know if I can see him tonight. I’ve already told him I’d probably be taking care of you all weekend. How are you feeling?” He’s fully prepared to tell her he feels fine and for her to go on the date. Only... those words don’t come out for some reason. Instead he tells her he’s still feeling pretty shitty, but he can manage to take care of himself.  <br/>    She rolls her eyes before placing the phone back to her ear and informing Russell she won’t be available this weekend. He feels guilty. He had just lied to Jess after she had taken care of him and the pool of sweat on his back didn’t feel great either. But his guilt lessens when Jess doesn’t seem to be upset in the slightest. She almost seems relieved. Maybe she doesn’t want to go out with him? Or maybe you’re just telling yourself that to make yourself feel better about being a garbage person. He criticizes himself.<br/>     They spend the morning in bed together eating breakfast and laughing at Schmidt’s twitter posts. She finally leaves his bed around noon to take a shower and once he hears the bathroom door close he stretches his back and stands up. He does a few stretches popping every joint in his body. It feels so nice after laying in bed for so long.  <br/>    He feels like he’s floating after the morning he’s had. He’s never been so happy in his entire life. He does a little awkward dance just to relieve some of the excitement he’s built up. His head is swimming with thoughts of his perfect morning and the day ahead. He’s so distracted he doesn’t even hear Winston knock.<br/>     Winston watches him twist his back from side to side and then bend down to touch his toes sighing happily. Then he can’t stop himself from laughing when he sees his usually grumpy friend to a little dance. He decides he’s had enough fun watching him. “Nicholas Miller you dirty dog.” Nick whips around to face him his eyes wide, a look of pure shock on his face. He opens his mouth to speak but he’s got nothing. Winston shakes his head knowingly. “So you you gonna explain to me why Jess just told me she was going to be playing nurse for the rest of the weekend due to your back still hurting? Cause from where I’m standing you look like you feel fine.” <br/>      Nick walks over hurriedly and shuts his bedroom door. “I don’t know man you were right, this whole nurse Jess thing is great and all the attention she’s giving me is amazing so maybe I’m faking it a little longer... can ya really blame me?” He says exasperated. “So this has nothing to do with the fact that Jess was supposed to be going out with Russell this weekend?” He asks suspiciously. “How.. how did you-“ Nick stammers. “Oh come on Nick I’m training to be a cop. I have my ways.” “You don’t have ways Winston you’re just bored all the time and you’re nosy.” Nick says taking a seat on his bed. <br/>    He places his head in his hands in defeat. This is it. Winston knows about his feelings now. He’s going to get a long ass lecture from him and Schmidt about messing up the stupid “loft dynamic”. He feels the bed dip beside him and Winston pats him on the shoulder. “So are you ever going to tell her or are you just going to keep faking injuries for the rest of your life so she can never go out with anyone?” Nick sighs. “I can’t tell her anything. What about the no nail oath?” “Screw the no nail oath, man. We all know that was your idea so Schmidt and I wouldn’t try and make a move on her. You’ve had a thing for her since she moved in. As long as you both handle this maturely and don’t let it ruin what we have as a group then I’m all for it. I’ve never seen you this happy before. I didn’t even know your body could move like that... I mean it wasn’t good but it was dancing for sure.” Winston laughs when Nick pushes him playfully.  <br/>    “Well thanks, man. But it doesn’t matter anyway. She’d never go for me. I mean she’s perfect. She’s beautiful and sexy and sweet. She’s amazing and she deserves so much more than what I can give her.” Winston shakes his head and stands up. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, you never have. You’re a great guy and she’s a great girl. We both know Jess isn’t in to material things. She just wants someone that’ll love her and take care of her and be there for her when she needs someone. In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve already been doing all of those things since you met her.” He pats him on the shoulder and adds “I’m not telling you what to do, you gotta make your own decisions. I am telling you that I will be taking Schmidt out tonight so the loft will be empty just in case you man up and make the right decision.” He walks out leaving Nick alone with his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweaty back massages and payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Jess meets Winston on her way to the shower. “Good morning!” She sings, ignoring the confused look on his face. “Did you sleep in Nick’s room?” He asks blocking her way into the bathroom. “What? Oh yeah. We just fell asleep watching the game after dinner.” She says causally. Winston just nods his head slowly in response. “Yeah he’s still not feeling good so It looks like I’m going to get to play nurse Jess for the rest of the weekend!” She says cheerily. Winston chuckles at her unwavering positivity and moves out of her way allowing her to continue her walk to the shower. He makes his way into Nicks room. <br/>    Jess starts the shower, but then remembers  she left her cell phone on Nick’s bed. She wraps her robe back around her and walks to Nick’s door. She’s about to knock when she hears Nicks voice. “..this whole nurse Jess thing is great and all the attention she’s giving me is amazing so maybe I’m faking it a little longer... can ya really blame me?” Jess gasps and covers her mouth quickly in order to not give herself away. “So this has nothing to do with the fact that Jess was supposed to be going out with Russell this weekend?” She hears Winston ask. She presses her ear up to the door concentrating hard to hear Nick’s response. “How.-“ “Jess what are you doing?!” Schmidt asks coming in from his run. She backs away from the door quickly. She mumbles an excuse, nervous from being caught and runs into the bathroom before he can ask anymore questions.  <br/>    She spends her entire shower thinking of why Nick would lie to her about his back. She replayed his words in her head over and over. Was he really so lazy he’d fake being hurt just so he could lay in bed all day and be taken care of? That seems a little ridiculous, but then she remembers it’s Nick and everything he does is pretty ridiculous. She devises a plan to have a little fun payback. She knows he’s the worst liar so she’s going to make him crack and have a lot of fun in the process.</p><p> </p><p>    The guilty feeling in Nick’s gut increases more and more throughout the day. Each time he fakes a pain, let’s Jess get up and get him a drink, or lies when she asks for an update of his pain level he feels the knot in his stomach grow. . He feels so bad having her spend her weekend taking care of him when he’s perfectly capable of going to work (which he also called out of until Monday.)   <br/>    She even baked him cookies and he can barely enjoy them, each bite reminding him he’s lying to her. She’s making it so hard for him too. She’s really pulling out all the stops for him. She did his laundry and ordered takeout from Hop Foo for dinner even though he knows she disagrees with their distribution of an outrageous number of menus littering all of LA.</p><p>    They’re sitting in his bed for a second night (he could definitely get use to this) and it almost makes the horrible stomach ulcer he’s likely creating from all the stress of lying worth it. “How are you feeling now?” She asks him pausing the movie. “Jess you ask me every 30 minutes. I feel the same... not great. I’ll let ya know if anything changes.” He says dismissively.  <br/>    He knows she just cares so much, but each time she asks him it just adds another tally to the amount of times he’s lied to her and the number is getting out of hand at this point. She nods her head looking him up and down suspiciously. “Okay turn on your stomach.” She says removing the blanket and the laptop. He begins to question her, but she gives him the look he knows all to well after this weekend and does as he’s told.  <br/>     She straddles the back of his legs and begins massaging his back carefully. “Jess you don’t gotta- aaahh” he lets the sentence fizzle out uncompleted. His eyes roll back in his head at how good it feels. She really knows how to work those tiny hands. “Wow that feels great, Jess. Did you take a massage class for this or something?” He chuckles. She laughs, her hands ghosting over the expanse of his back before drifting back down to the lower portion and kneading deeper. “Nope just thought It would probably help since nothing else has. It’s really weird I thought you’d be feeling better by now, you seemed to be improving after the bath last night.” She says a hint of suspicion in her voice.<br/>     She can feel his back start to moisten with sweat. “Yeah I know I thought so too.” Is all he replies. She shakes her head annoyed and digs a little deeper into his skin making him wince. “Agh that’s a little hard, Jess.” “Oh my bad... yeah I guess I’ll give Sadie a call tomorrow.” She says pushing his shirt up a little higher to have more skin to work with. “Uh I don’t know if that’s necessary, Jess.” He says worried. “Oh I think so. Sadie said if you weren’t feeling better then we’d need to call her. She actually told me when she was leaving if you weren’t feeling better I’d just need to bring you in to see a specialist so they can X-ray your back properly and maybe do some physical therapy.” She smiles mischievously when she hears Nick verbally gulp. “Oh and we should probably let your mom know at this point. Just in case they have to do surgery or something...”<br/>     Nick can feel the confession bubbling up inside of him, ready to burst out as soon as he opens his mouth. He was really hoping he’d get just one more night with her asleep in his bed. He takes a deep breath in to collect himself. “I’m fine Jess. I don’t need to go to the doctor.” “Oh come on Nick. You can’t pretend to be fine the second you have to do something you don’t like.” She teases. “No really, Jess the massage helped I feel fine!” She rolls her eyes and gets off of him and sits on her knees next to him, allowing him to roll back over on his back. “Well you thought you were feeling better last night and it just got worse so just because you’re suddenly feeling better doesn’t mean you’re actually better.” She points out placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>     Nick can tell there’s no way he’s getting out of this. He can’t think of anything on the spot and even if he could he’s so exhausted from lying, he just doesn’t have the energy to keep the charade up. He sits up leaning his back against the wall. “Jess don’t freak out, but my back has been feeling better since last night.” He says quietly looking down unable to meet her gaze.  <br/>     Finally she thinks to herself. She didn’t know how much longer she could torture the poor guy before he gave in and told the truth. “I know.” She says confidently. He looks up at her, his turtle face making a full appearance “what do you mean you know?!” He asks confused and suddenly very afraid of what else she might know. “ I heard you telling Winston you were faking it. You said you liked the attention you were getting and you were faking it a little longer and just enjoying it. I just don’t understand why, Nick! I mean I know you can get lazy, but honestly faking an injury so I’ll wait after you hand and foot all weekend long is a bit overkill don’t you think?!” She asks getting annoyed the more she thinks about it. When he doesn’t respond she keeps going. “Not to mention YOU KNEW I HAD PLANS! You even acted like you wanted me to go knowing fully well that I wouldn’t leave you while you were hurt! What the hell Nick?!” She yells confused.<br/>     He stares at her mouth trying to form sentences but his brain is falling behind trying to catch up. The gears in his head are cranking and he puts everything she’s said together. She only heard him admit he was faking?! She didn’t hear why.. or the real reason why. He has two options at this point. He can either tell her the whole truth and admit his feelings. Or he can do what he does best and use his anger to deflect. After a second of weighing the pros and cons of each, he makes up his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fighting in bed and making up.. also in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Earth to Nicholas! What do you have to say for yourself?!” She yells waving her hands frantically in front of his face growing angrier the longer she’s left with out an explanation. “I think you’re the one who has some explaining to do! I honestly probably did you a favor anyway. You broke up with Russel for a reason, Jess! Do you need help remembering why?” He yells matching her anger. Yeah he’s deflecting so what? He’s good at it.  <br/>    He doesn’t like the way Jess has a height advantage over him due to her sitting on her knees so he can decides to straighten up and get on his knees too. She grabs his shoulders and pushes him back to his seated position. “Stop acting like you know everything. Maybe we had bad timing the first time and it’ll be better now. Oh and don’t move around too much wouldn’t want you hurting your back.” She says sarcastically, hands still gripping his shoulders tightly.<br/>     He hates that he’s having to try and win a fight while also controlling the urge to pull her on to him and kiss her until she forgets why they’re arguing in the first place. “Oh please Jessica we both know nothings changed. You still want what he can’t give you. You said it yourself you need passion. You’re so stubborn and hot headed you need to fight! Russel is never going to be able to give you what you want. Hell maybe no one can! Maybe you just find flaws in every guy you date because you don’t know what you actually want!” He yells daring to get closer to her face, his own stubbornness not allowing him to back down.     <br/>     She’s breathing heavy and she’s flushed pink all over, matching her robe. He swears he thought he saw her eyes dart to his lips, but he can’t be too sure considering his have been locked on hers for a while. “Stop.. stop looking at me like that!” She says threateningly. “Like what Jess?!? I’m actually so tired of that. I’ve already told you I only have one god damn face what do you want me to do?!” He yells remembering the night she broke up with Russel and caused a huge scene when she saw Caroline leave his room.</p><p>     She had gotten up in his face just like she’s doing now and she kept looking at his lips and he wanted to kiss her so bad, but he had Caroline just down the hall waiting for him in his bed. She made him so angry. She was the only reason he had called Caroline. She was so happy with Russel and he hated himself for silently hoping they’d break up so he decided he needed to move on whether he wanted to or not. Then she had the nerve to get angry at him for trying to move on!  <br/>    The next day when she had told him everything about what happened with Russel he was so close to calling Caroline and ending things, but he decided against it. He knew she’d eventually be in another relationship and he’d be in the same exact position, wishing she’d be single even though he would never work up the courage to make a move. <br/>    He thought moving out with Caroline would help him get over Jess, but he missed her so much just imagining being away from her. That night out in the desert made him realize he’d deal with the agonizing ache in his heart every time she’d bring a guy home because she was worth it. She had said she’d be okay because she met him. And he knew he’d be okay too; because of her.<br/>     <br/>    “Well I hate it! I hate when you look at me like that! God, you’re so infuriating! Russel and I probably would’ve worked out if it weren’t for you and that stupid face! You don’t get to just look at me all intense like that! That’s the same way he looked at her and that’s what I want, Nick! Okay?! I do know what I want and that’s the problem! I just want someone to look at me the way you do! Someone that makes me feel the way you do! Is that so much to ask?!” She asks voice breaking at the end.  <br/>    She hated him for showing her how good it could be. He never failed to have the best advice ready every time she felt her lowest. When there were no words to make it better, he’d make up for it with a grand gesture straight out of a romantic rom-com movie. Then just when you’d think he couldn’t get any more perfect he’d call her on her shit and never backed down from a fight. She never had to ask Nick to be more passionate.  <br/>    “Jess I’m sorry-“ “No!” She cuts him off when his hand rubs her arm sympathetically and his angry expression turns to one of pity. Great now he thinks she’s some love struck puppy, hopelessly in love with her roommate. Maybe she is... but she doesn’t need his pity. “I’m fine. You just... I know you don’t mean to, but maybe you’re the reason I’m setting my expectations too high? I don’t even realize I’m doing it until Cece points it out to me, but I keep comparing them to you and they just.. they don’t measure up. They’re not you, Nick.” She says almost a whisper, eyes glued down at her trembling hands. <br/>     She feels like she might throw up or cry... or both. She really doesn’t want him to see that and embarrass herself even more than she already has so she moves to get up. She’s going to lock herself in her room for the rest of her life.<br/>    “Jess wait.” He says grabbing her wrist to stop her. She can’t look at him right now. She nibbles on her bottom lip willing herself not to cry. “Jessica, I’m sorry.” He pauses and lifts her chin gently to meet her piercing blue eyes. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t man up and tell you the truth. I faked my injury because I couldn’t stand the thought of you going back to Russel. Hell I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone! It was selfish and wrong and I hate lying to ya Jess. I hate lying to anyone, but it’s a million times worse with you. With that being said.. if I had a chance to do it again I would. I meant it when I said I can’t help the face I make when we’re fighting Jess. I’ve tried to dial it all back, but I can’t. I don’t know how with you. You’re so infuriating! You spend your whole weekend taking care of me and you do it with a damn smile on your face. You make me crazy. I’ve never wanted to strangle someone and kiss them at the same time before. You walk around with your little robes and skirts and it’s not fair. We should have a dress code for our arguments because I’m definitely at a disadvantage having to keep up while simultaneously keeping my hands from ripping off this damn thing.” He grabs the belt of the robe to emphasize. “So I’m sorry, Jess.”</p><p>    He takes a deep relaxing breath. Who knew letting go of all of your pent up thoughts and feelings you’ve stored deep down for years would feel so... freeing? Neither of them know what to say next. They’re both taking everything that was said in to consideration and hoping the other can’t hear the pounding of their hearts.  <br/>     Nicks still holding on to the string of her robe absentmindedly. She’s thankful for it though because it’s the only thing anchoring her. She looks down at his hand and he slowly pulls it loose, eyes roaming her features afraid to make the wrong move. He feels like he’s walking through a minefield, one wrong step and it’s all over as if it were just another one of his dreams.  <br/>    His ears are ringing but he can still hear the gulp deep in her throat when the robe opens, falling off of her body and his eyes are met with her matching pink underwear set. He starts to avert his eyes, momentarily forgetting he’s allowed to look.<br/>    She sees the uncertainty in his eyes and knows exactly how he feels. She’s wanted this for so long, longer than she’s comfortable admitting. She can’t help feeling like this is all a little inappropriate though. Like they could be caught at any second. <br/>     It makes her feel a little uneasy at first, but then it makes her want him even more. She had been telling herself she couldn’t have him for so long. Its almost like when her parents told her she couldn’t have a dog and it made her want one even more, and the feeling she got when she brought a stray home and hid it in her room for weeks. She’s so used to being the voice of reason, the teacher, the good girl. When she sees Nick’s already brown eyes darken once he fixes his gaze back onto her body, she feels different... maybe it was good to be a little bad.<br/>     Neither of them have spoken a word so when she unclasps her bra and tosses it across his room his “holy shit” cuts through the silence in a strangled groan. This is it; no going back now (not that either of them want to). <br/>    His hands grab her hips pulling her forward to straddle him. A gasp falls from her mouth at his sudden urgency and she holds his shoulders to gain balance. “Jessica, I’ve wanted you for so long. I- I don’t think I can go another second without kissing you.” She tries to ignore the feeling of his hardeness pressing up against her backside for now. She nods her head frantically, the need to kiss him just as dire.</p><p>     He wastes no time grabbing the back of her neck and crashing her soft lips into his finally. As soon as their lips touch a switch has been flipped. All the years of pent up sexual tension is finally being released and they can’t get enough. She moans into his mouth when he grabs at her ass roughly and grinds up into her. Their tongues fight for dominance similar to their everyday relationship, but Jess is no match for him when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth.<br/>    She’s putty in his hands and her usual need to control everything starts to slip away. His mouth finds her pulse point and makes quick work of marking her there. His hands never staying in one place too long, almost as if he can’t decide which part of her body he likes the most. “God, Nick I need you please.” She moans and circles her hips unable to help herself. His hands grip her waist and grinds up to meet her earning a moan from both of them. He’s never been so turned on in his life.     <br/>    His boxers and her thin panties being the only thing keeping him from what he’s fantasized about too many times to count. She lifts up on her knees in order to let him pull her underwear down. Her eyes roll back into her head when she feels his mouth wrap around her nipple as she shimmy’s out of the confinement of her soaked panties. The cool air hits her confirming she’s as wet as she imagined.<br/>     He’s holding her in place not letting her lower back down, too captivated by her perky breasts in his face. As he’s giving her other nipple the same attention he gave the first, his fingers trail down her back. His hand stops to give her ass a playful smack earning a surprised shriek and giggle before continuing lower to feel her dripping for him.  <br/>    She moans loudly and grips his hair tightly as his fingers slide through her wetness. “Jesus Christ you’re so wet” he groans and he’s so hard it’s painful. She seems to be reading his mind as her hand travels between them to pull his cock out and give it some much needed attention. He bites at the flesh at the top of her breast as he bucks up into her hand and pushes two fingers into her all in one motion. “Nick!” She yells voice raspy and broken.   <br/>    He closes his eyes when he hears that heavenly sound. It’s almost too much. He’s dreamt of her saying his name like that for so long. He wants to make this last forever, but he knows he won’t last long with her hand moving the way it is and her sexy voice groaning his name.<br/>    He removes his fingers from her and can’t help but clean them off with his mouth. She’s looking at him with an intense look in her eye and he’s surprised she hasn’t drawn blood with how hard she’s biting her lip. She moves her hand from his cock to his shoulders and drops down taking all of him in at once. He loosens his grip on her hips when he realizes he has to be causing bruises. “Fuck, Jessica. You feel so good. So fucking tight.” He growls in appreciation.<br/>     He’s never been the type to talk dirty during sex it always felt too forced and unnatural. He’s unable to overthink anything in this moment though, too distracted with how utterly amazing she feels. She rides him quickly, knowing they’re both already so close from all of the foreplay. <br/>    He moves to flip her over but she tightens her thighs and holds his shoulders down. “I don’t think so.. we don’t want you hurting your back remember? Nurse’s orders” she winks playfully never ceasing her movements. He rolls his eyes laughing at her play-fullness. Sex had never been this fun before, this light.<br/>He’s never felt comfortable enough to joke around and laugh while actively having sex and it’s amazing. “Well Nurse, with all due respect.. I think you deserve to rest a little.”  <br/>    He says before quickly flipping them over before she can stop him again. “Nick!” She squeals laughing surprised. She tries to shove him off playfully, but his hands grab her wrists, pinning them above her head. Her laughing dies out quickly and her breathing hitches. He sees the flash of excitement in her eyes and he never really pegged Jess as a submissive person with her boisterous personality and stubbornness. <br/>    He leans in close to her ear slowly. Breath hot against her neck; he whispers. “Jessica... I said rest. Let me show you how much better I’m feeling because of you.” He nibbles on her ear and rubs his cock through her folds. Deciding he likes her submissive side and he wants to bring it out a little more. She lets out a pathetic whimper and she’s literally aching for him. “O-okay” she says nodding her head, hoping that was what he was waiting on. “Okay? Does that sound good to you?” He asks voice still serious and low as he lazily kisses her neck. “Mhm sounds good sounds great actually.” She says quickly. “Hm no arguing? That’s new” he chuckles enjoying this new dynamic of their relationship.<br/>     She rolls her eyes and a part of her wants to argue just for her pride’s sake, but the feeling of him entering her finally makes her brain short circuit and all she can do is pant his name. She wraps her legs around him pulling him as deep as possible and she claws at his back realizing his shirt is somehow still on. She rips it off of him and drags her nails across the hair on his chest as he fucks her deep and slow.  <br/>    She’s so far gone now and she’s been so close for so long. So she begs. Jess Day begs Nick Miller to fuck her. She can’t even allow herself to feel embarrassed because the second she says “Please, Nick I need- harder please.” He’s doing as she asks. He’s drilling into her at a relentless pace and now she can’t shut up. The loft is filled with sounds of her praising him and moaning his name. “God, Nick yes! Just like that! Fuck, so good don’t stop.”  <br/>    He brings his fingers down between them and circles her clit until she’s coming undone beneath him. Her moans are ringing through the room and he’s a little worried the neighbors may hear and make a complaint to Remmy. He’s the last person that needs to know that this is a thing that’s happening. He clamps his hand over her mouth muffling the noise until she’s quietened down. He buries his head into her neck as he comes harder than he ever has in his life.<br/>     It takes them some time to come back down from the euphoric state of bliss they’ve entered. He rolls off of her and she immediately finds his chest, fitting perfectly against his body. He’s speechless. He doesn’t know how to put what he’s feeling into words. So he lifts her chin up to him and kisses her slow and soft. Trying his best to relay how he feels about her; how he’s always felt. She smiles into the kiss and when she pulls back the look in her eyes suggest she knows exactly how he feels because she feels the same. They start to laugh both feeling high on endorphins.<br/>     The sound of Jess’ phone interrupts them and she grabs it from the nightstand. They stare silently at Russels name on the caller ID. She rejects the call and stands up. “You not gonna answer that?” He asks just a hint of worry laced in his words. “I’ll let him know tomorrow that I’m not interested in trying to work it out with him. Tonight I just wanna take a nice warm bath. I have a feeling I’m going to be a little sore tomorrow.” She teases grabbing his hands to pull him with her. “Well you know I’ve been told I’m a pretty good nurse too.” Nick jokes, walking with her to join her in the bath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>